Remember December
by XxHannahHightopsxX
Summary: Luigi's First impressions where always low, Even more so in the new year of High School...Always made fun of, always laughed at, Never had a Girlfriend... But all that's about to change this one December.
1. Introducing, Luigi Mario

**Well, I'm sorry about such Delays with my other story, but I'm in PROGRESS WITH THIS ONE! ^-^ Hope I get as Many reviews as my others! :-) This isn't a Music/Song fic... just to let you know. I just picked the title "Remember December" Because it just ties the story together. It is mainly a Luigi x Daisy Fic, but other couples like, Mario x Peach, will be appearing too! So, here it is!!!**

**Disclaimer : DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

"No, Thats not right..." Luigi muttered, combing his hair in different directions. It was the first day of Highschool, and Luigi's past first - impressions wern't always... Great. "Dude, just brush your hair and get out! I've got to brush mine too." Mario shouted, rushing passed the open bathroom door, grabbing a towel. "So-rry! Perfection takes time!" He said sarcasticly, catching Mario's attention as he stopped with a towel in his fist's in front of the open door. "Haha, Where'd you get that joke? Me? Just hurry up!" Mario smirked, tossing the towel at his younger brother.

Sighing, Luigi held the towel on his bare chest, and rushed out of the room into his beadroom. Opening a dresser drawr, he scooped through shirt, after shirt, after shirt, until he found a clean, well-kept green T-shirt with white tipped sleeves. He had his jeans already on, and now had about twelve extra minutes for himself.

He sat on his bottom bunk, and rest his head on his hand.

'What would be exactly different about this year? It wont work for me...' Luigi thought, thinking about how his day would work for him. He was always the "Perfect" Student, always got A's and if he was having a bad day, a B. Never had a detention, and was always on time. Teachers loved him, and for a few years after Elememtery school, He began to like the attention. Now he wanted to change his outlook for many reasons...

One, would be the cluiqes. Everyone was in them. Previous years, Luigi roamed around his brother, but ended up getting seperated by a group of Girls, who would always laugh at him, and what bugged him more was that Mario didn't stand up for him. He would'nt straight up say he agreed with them, but Luigi knew that if Mario had his words, he would probably say just as much as he does in those types of situations. He often sat alone at Lunchtimes, and never really had any close friends... Well, threre was one boy he had a close friendship with. But, even he had his "Popular" Days, where Luigi would be left to sit alone at lunch, or even the entire day.

Two, was the annoying Teasing. Calling of names, and just the point of a finger, and how just a simple name, or point of a finger can lead to such lies, roumors, and gossip. Esspecialy when it had nothing to do with him. Ever heard of the "Telephone" Game? Thats what this Highschool THRIVED on. One person hearing something, and it gets twisted as it goes along. and Finnaly the person who gets it last Blurts out the worng thing, and from someone having a broken finger, they could be a stalker. Easy as that.

Three, was the girls..... Luigi had never had a "Girlfriend" which was what he thought pathetic, because he was going on to Highschool now. This lead to more teasing, and how that even got out, he didnt know. 'Probably Mario' He smirked, gathering his thoughts as he stood up and searched the house for his brother.

"Dude, just brush your hair and get out!" He said sarcasticly, mocking his brother.

Rolling his eyes, Mario repeated "So-rry! Perfection takes time!"

"Okay, I get it.. Can we just go? It's seven, and the bell rings at seven ten!" Luigi retorted, leavig his brother to finish his hair. He soon set his comb down, and scooped up his bookbag as Mario tossed Luigi his.

Walking out the door, Luigi's mind was still in a bizzle.

'Its only school... why do I feel so weird? Ugh! I'm no different than I was... I FEEL different... But... I-Im not...' He thought, walking down the jagged sidewalk, with its many chips, and peices missing. Looking to Mario, who was texting away on his cell phone, Luigi flipped open his phone, and looked at his Inbox, which was (0). Frowning at this, He flipped his Cell closed, and shoved it back into his pocket.

Eh, It didn't bother him that much. He was used to it. The fact he wasn't nearly as "cool" , or "popular" or even "cute" as his older brother didnt bother him in the slightest. It was almost a daily routine for him, so he wasn't affected by it.

Opening the school door, Luigi watched as his brother shut his phone off and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Oh, I'm really late bro., See you at lunch period!" He said, running up the stairs to his first period class. Luigi sighed as he walked into his room and took a seat in the Middle seat, trying to change his outlook. "Luigi? Luigi Mario? Why arn't you in the front? I look forward to your company every year." The teacher chuckled, creating conversation in the classroom with only the two. "Well, I was just trying to mix it up a bit." He replied, as the teacher sighed. "Well, I just hope you dont turn into one of the 'Bads'. You're a top student!"

Moaning softly at the news he heard over and over, he slumpped down in his seat. This is just another High school day, But his outlook wasn't changing for the better.

**Hi! Sorry this was a short chappie, but it was mainly a bakground tale! :-) REVIEW! Please?**


	2. Heh, Thats my Name

_**Holey Fudge-Balls... The title is Remember December, and the time of the year is June... Really? Grawr, I think I might have to change the Title. Lmao. Okay, Well... Here It is! Keep the reviews coming! I enjoy your inspiration! (The song I listened to while I wrote the Majoraty of this Chappie was You are so Beautiful by Escape the Fate. That song is beast. Haha.)**_

_**"Heh, Thats My Name..."**_

"How do I say 'No' Nicley?" The teenaged Daisy whined, walking with her cousin, Peach whom really had verry little patience for her harsh attitude. "Daisy, you have to understand, we all have to do it," Peach protested to The girl in orange, whom was still kicking stones on the sidewalk path.

"Nope. I could have been Homeschooled." She retorted back, putting that smirk on her face, which only Peach really understood. The Pink girl rolled her Dark Blue eyes, as she continued with her protest to Daisy's rant. "Not the point Babes... Highschool Is a place to meet new people. You might meet someone there you have a liking too." She spoke, with a devious smile.

"Peach, you think Im going to be picking up boys at this place you call Highschool, your crazy..." She said back, as she left the rock she kicked lay in the lawn of some random persons. "Well, You never know."

Daisy wasn't sure why Peach was so happy. This had been Her First year here too. Why had she been so up beat about it? "Im only saying Peachy. If the boys at Hartchville Private are ugly, I can pass on the boys here."

This time Peach didn't reply. Just held the door open for Daisy. to the school with a smirk. "Want to find out?"

_**Daisy's Pov**_

I walked into the harsh lighting of the Highshool. "Eh..." I moaned, as I caught the scent of Bleach, and School supplies. "Peach this is Awful..."

I could tell she didn't really care how I felt now. She was probably thinking 'Just shut up and get over it', and hoping I was going to read her mind and listen. I did, of course. You dont want to see Peach when she's angry. not at all. Esspecially if she is at you. I saw her look both was before gasping.

"Here. We get our sceduals."

I scowled at the idea. Sceduals? Who do they think we are?

I've got to say, I honestly had no Idea why I was so against the Idea, and Peach wasnt. It was usually a 'd be the grossed out one while watching me eat a sloppy joe. Now I was scared of... Public school? Maybe it was just an Indenial thing. I haden't a clue.

I looked at the peice of paper I held in my hands Peach had handed me. It wasn't to confusing... Mainly just places and times.

First on my list was Science. Okay, not bad. Next Social studies, then Home Ec., Music, Lunch, Language, and then up to the class we got chosen for, which had to be some type of Math. I was laybeled as "Algebra". Thats another thing I hate about me. I always Got A's. I didnt seem like the girl that would, But Hell. I did.

"Okay, well Im going to my class. Gotta' go Daisy." She said, waving to me, as she walked away. The hall she was going down was a completley different grade's hall, so didn't dare go down and ask for directions. I was so Lost. 305... Where n Earth?

Looking to my right, I nothiced a sighn, which said the 300's where right down he hall. I followed the instructions. Luckily, I found My room. Room 305. I walked in, Not noticing that there where only two others in the room, as I sat down. I huffed a bit as my luck had failed, on trying to escape this School.

I looked to the Teacher, who seemed to be way to wrapped up in his work to notice I had even entered the room. I turned to my right, and saw something wonderful. It was a boy... Something Mysterious about him, I had no Idea why. but There was that ecissince.(If thats how you spell it) . I wasn't to focused on the boy at first, for what got my attention was what he was drawing. It was a picture of a beautiful sunset, which seemed to be setting in a world of distortion. I couldn't help but sare over, as he continued to draw. "Wow, Your... Really good..." I said, laughing a bit at the end.

He was startled, as he jumped back.

Thats when I noticed... His, amazing eyes... Not to make this specific, but his eyes. whoa, where they something. I just wanted to dive into them. Such a beautiful Blue. His Honey brown hair which highlighted his Amazing eyes, was such a perfect tint. I cold descibe it.

He had a smile as he stuttered. "T-Thank, Y-You..." He said. I giggled a bit, as I realized how I was staring into his eyes in such a stupid way. "Well, My name is Daisy... Yours?"

"Luigi... Luigi Mario.."He spoke.

I swore, I'd Never forget that boys eyes...


End file.
